The Bloody Chamber
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett agrees to marry the wealthy aristocrat Elijah Mikaelson, she discovers a dark secret within the confines of his large home. Inspired by the fairytale Bluebeard.


**Title:** The Bloody Chamber

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** AU/AH

**Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Elijah

**Summary: **When Bonnie Bennett agrees to marry the wealthy aristocrat Elijah Mikaelson, she discovers a dark secret within the confines of his large home. _Inspired by the fairytale Bluebeard._

**Bonlijah Appreciation Week Theme:** Historical/Fairy Tale (Day Five)

**Fairy Tale:** Bluebeard/King Bluebeard/Don Firriuliedu/ Barbe Bleue

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Violence, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: This story is for Bonlijah Appreciation Week. This is inspired by the fairy tale Bluebeard. The ending will be slightly different than that of the fairytale. A little darker I suppose. Anyway I have always been intrigued but this tale because it is unclear as to whether there was love between Bluebeard and his wife prior to the discovery of his secret. I recently watched a film version of Bluebeard which was pretty good. It touched on a lot of things that always intrigued me about the fairy tale including the age difference between the bride and groom and their relationship prior to the falling out. Anyway as much as I love the tale I am going more for the premise so I am skipping the part about the beard. Lol. Due to time constraints this didn't turn out how I wanted it to. Anyway thanks for reading. No editing here as usual. Enjoy!**_

**The Bloody Chamber **

_"There was once a man who had fine houses, both in town and country, a deal of silver and gold plate, embroidered furniture, and coaches gilded all over with gold…."_ ~Charles Perrault, Bluebeard

Bonnie Bennett frowned at the sight of the tears streaming down her best friends face. The day had arrived for the fine aristocrat Elijah Mikaelson to take a new bride. Four of the maidens had already been offered to him, four of whom had vanished without any clue as to where they had gone.

Still he had money and great influence and impeccable manners. So though, many suspected him of foul play, no one would accuse him outright and when he called upon their daughters no one refused. And it was Elena Gilbert's time to be called upon.

As an orphan Elena had no one to speak for her even if her parents would have were they alive. But because she had no parents, there would be no one to mourn her. At least that was the opinion of the town. And as Bonnie's parents were Elena's guardians now, they had agreed to the match for the sake of Bonnie being spared alone.

"He will take me for his wife and I will disappear the same as the others," Elena sobbed, "And I will not be the last. He will never stop. He won't stop. Even if his wives simply left him…wouldn't we have heard from at least on by now?"

Sighing Bonnie took Elena's hands in hers. "It is all right Elena," she said, "I'll fix this. He has never seen us. All that he knows is that he is coming to this house to take his bride. That she is a daughter of this family. No one ever told him that you were adopted into it. I will take your place. I will wed him. And if the time come where I am in danger, I have the means to protect myself."

She glanced across Elena's room to the fire place, her eyes settling on the hearth. The logs inside soon burst into flame, causing Elena to jump.

"Now," Bonnie said, standing and smoothing her hands over her linen nightgown, "Get up and help me into my dress. The red silk one will do I think, with gold trimming and the pink ribbons."

Elena looked at her eyes wide, shaking her head. "You cannot do this," she said, "You must be terrified. Admit it."

A part of Bonnie was afraid, but she trusted her powers to keep her safe. And her parents would not be like the others if something occurred. If something happened to her, then they would ask questions. "I have nothing to be afraid of," she said.

**:::**

Elijah Mikaelson stood at the bottom of the staircase in Bennett Residence waiting to meet his future bride. There seemed to be some sort of misunderstanding. The guardians of the girl had disappeared into an adjoining room, long ago.

From what he overhear of their discussion, they had planned on offering him their adoptive daughter as a new bride. However, because of the girl's fear of him their biological daughter was prepared to offer up herself instead. The parents would not hear of it but it seemed the girl was stubborn. The only recourse of action they were coming to conclude, would be to show him both girls and allow him to choose for himself. At least in that way, they would stand a chance of keeping their daughter at home with them, as they seemed to be convinced that he would choose the adopted Miss Gilbert over their own Miss Bennett.

The doors to the adjoining room opened and Mr. and Mrs. Bennett walked out. The wife nodded at him before disappearing upstairs and the husband attempted to make conversation as they waited. Elijah answered when prompted, pretending that he had not heard a word of what was said behind closed doors.

After a moment of being entertained by Rudy Bennett, footsteps could be heard. Elijah looked toward the sound and watched as Mrs. Bennett and two young women descended the staircase. His eyes passed over one; thin, beautiful, but pale, and wide eyed and fearful. As his eyes moved to the second, and stayed there, the first seemed very plain in comparison. Her brown skin seemed to glow in the soft light of the chandelier, and her eyes though hard reminded him of the leaves from the forest near his home when he was a child. She did not look afraid, much the opposite. She carried herself with a confidence and surety that drew him in. It would be her he chose, he knew, before they even reached the bottom.

He reached his hand out to her, and she placed her in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. In that way he made his choice known to the other in the room.

**:::**

Their wedding was not a large affair and Bonnie attributed that to the fact that her husband had been married many times before. Those that did attend, treated it much like a funeral procession.

In all actually, Bonnie was drawn to her husband. They had only been married a short time, but she understood how the other women before her had been so taken in. He was kind, well mannered, and handsome. And when they had consummated their marriage he had been unexpectedly gentle. Still there were things that were off that kept Bonnie from becoming engrossed in him completely.

He was polite, yes, but too polite. And at times it seemed almost as if it were a charade. She could sense the danger under the surface sometimes when their eyes met. But she could not pinpoint the source of the danger and so she let it go.

The house they shared was huge and often, Bonnie felt out of place in it. Most days she made it a point to accompany Elijah to whatever room that he was in, as otherwise she felt alone.

Even now, Bonnie joined him in his study. Neither of them spoke as Bonnie read and Elijah sifted through paperwork.

Bonnie looked up from the pages of her book as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, not having heard any movement. She looked up at Elijah in question, hesitantly returning his smile.

"I apologize," Elijah said, "I didn't meant to startle you."

"It's fine," Bonnie said, sliding over as he sat down next to her on the leather love seat. She closed her book and set it aside as she turned to him. "Is something the matter?"  
Elijah shook his head, placing and arm around her. "No," he said, "It's just that in a few days I will be away on business. Will you be alright here on your own?"

Bonnie nodded. "Of course," she said, "Thanks to you I want for nothing."

Elijah leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You are my wife," he said, "I would not have it any other way."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down and kissed her lips. She felt the stirrings of something inside of her though she knew that she should fight against it. It would not do well to fall in love with her husband when she still didn't know what had become of his previous wives.

**:::**

Elijah held his wife as she slept, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He had normally waited a longer time before taking a wife. But after Celeste, the loneliness had been particularly striking. However, with Bonnie he seemed to have found someone who had managed to take it away completely.

He had already grown attached to her, and he was very close to loving her. Even with the darkness and mystery surrounding him she was open to him. She was kind and loyal, and it was clear that she was taken with him.

Still it was too soon, too early to allow himself to love her. He had not waited with the others and when they had discovered his secrets he had been forced to dispose of them when they had reacted badly.

Bonnie shifted in her sleep, her body moved even closer to his. She whispered something and upon listening closer he realized that it was his name.

Smiling he placed a kiss on her neck and closed his eyes to join her in her slumber. Soon he would test her and if she passed, then and only then could he allow himself to fall.

**:::**

The day of Elijah's departure he gave Bonnie a ring with keys hanging from them. The keys unlocked the doors to every room him the house that they shared. He gave them to her with the strict instructions not to go into the chamber in the farthest corridor of the east wing of the house.

After giving her the keys he had kissed Bonnie goodbye and told her that he would return home within a few days.

He had only been gone one day and already Bonnie was tempted to into room in the farthest corridor of the east wing of the house. To keep herself occupied so that he mind would not wonder to the room and its contents she had invited Elena and her mother over for tea. However, she had made the mistake of telling them of the chamber.

"It is a lovely home," Elena said, as she sipped the tea, "It is just such a shame that you do not have free reign of it. I mean as his wife there should not be any room within the home that you share in which you cannot go."

Bonnie sighed as she picked at the pastry on her plate. "It isn't it that don't have free reign," she said, "It's just one chamber."

"It's obvious that he wishes to keep something from you," Abby said, her eyes full of concern for her daughter, "Perhaps it even has to do with what happened to his previous wives. I think that you should come home. Now that he is away, it is the perfect time for you to escape before something unthinkable occurs."

"It isn't that simple," Bonnie sighed, "It was easy to see him as some dangerous fiend before. Before I lived with him. Before I knew him. Before I became his wife. If he wishes me to stay away from this chamber than I will do so. I will trust him."

They looked at her as if they did not believe her words. But that was alright as Bonnie did not really believe her own words either.

**:::**

The day before Elijah was to return was the day that Bonnie finally cracked. She took the tiny silver key off of the ring and walked toward the east wing of the large house.

She had decided that she could not move forward until she knew the truth. Knew what had come of his previous wives. Knew what could possibly become of her.

Bonnie walked with measured steps, her dress trailing across the floor. The farther that she walked the darker the house seemed to get. The only sound to be heard was her own heavy breathing and the shaking of the lantern in her unsteady hand.

Finally she came to the right door and she looked at it with wide eyes. Holding her breath, Bonnie stuck the key in the lock and turned it until she heard a click. Taking the key out of the door she pushed the door open.

Lifting the lantern Bonnie walked inside. She had only made it a few steps when she saw the blood that stained the floor. The key fell from her hands and landed in the trail of dark red. She gasped, her eyes following the blood until the landing on four pairs of feet hanging elevated from the floor.

Her gaze rose higher and she saw the feet belonged to four bodies, hanging down from the ceiling, from ropes tied around their wrists. There were wounds on the body parts that she could see. Bite marks she realized.

Bonnie felt the tears sting her eyes as she reached down and retrieved the key from the floor.

She began to step backward when one of the women's eyes opened. They lived. She could hear it now, the shallow breathing and faint attempts to struggle from the strongest of them. The eyes that looked at her pled her to save them, to cut them down and free them. Instead Bonnie let her fear lead her. She ran from the room and shut and locked the door behind her.

Later when she tried to hide the evidence by washing the blood from the key, no matter what she did, the blood would not come off.

**:::**

Elijah had returned home early. He had worked hard to finish business early so that he could return to his wife. In spite of trying to stop his feelings for her, they had come just the same. He had let himself have faith in her. She would not be like the others.

His first wife, his second, his third, and his fourth had all been the same. They had gone where they should have gone. Discovered that he was not a man but a vampire and had condemned him as a monster and threatened to reveal his secrets.

He had at first tried to explain himself, with his first two wives. But neither had wanted to hear him and so he had locked them up and farmed him for blood. When the loneliness became too much he would take another wife but the outcome was always the same. However, he felt that with Bonnie, things would be different.

He entered the bedroom that he shared with his wife and came upon the sight of his wife pacing back and forth. He frowned as walked up behind her. "Bonnie," he said, cautiously.

Bonnie jumped and turned on him, her hands held up defensively. He saw something there in her eyes, fear. "Elijah," Bonnie muttered, "I wasn't expecting you home my love."

He reached out a hand to her and she took a step backward. "What's wrong?" Elijah asked, though a part of him already knew.

"Nothing," Bonnie said quickly, "I simply didn't take to being here alone as well as both of us had hoped." Bonnie had come to a decision. She would keep what she knew a secret. She would stay with him. She would love him as a wife loved her husband.

At first she had told herself she was doing so because she didn't want anyone to be victimized after her. Then she had told herself it was out of fear. But in truth she loved him, even knowing that he was a monster, a vampire. And she would stay for the same reason that she had left his other wives there to bleed to death, her loyalty to him.

Elijah bent down to kiss her, calm her, but stopped when his eyes caught something across the room. It was the key to the chamber that held his former wives and it was stained with blood.

Elijah took a step back from Bonnie and glared down at her, his eyes full of accusation. "Is there something that you wish to tell me?" He asked.

Bonnie shook her head. But then she saw something in his eyes that told her that he already knew. "I went into the chamber that you warned me away from," Bonnie whispered, "I saw them. Your other wives."

"And now you wish to damn me?" Elijah asked, "To curse me? To run?"

Bonnie shook her head once more. "I have no other wish than to stay at your side," she told him.

"No," he said, "You say that now because you think that perhaps if you do then I will spare your life. That you won't go the way of the others. But the minute I turned my back, the minute I leave from here, you will run. You will run and tell the first person you meet what I am and this whole town will come for me."

"I will not," she said, "I will prove it to you and tell you a secret of my own." She waved her hand and the fireplace across the room suddenly lit. "I am a witch," she said, "I could kill you if I wished but I have not. I will not."

Elijah was only minutely surprised by the revelation as he had on occasion been able to feel her power. "You being what you are," he said, "Gives you all the more reason to hate me for what I am. That is not good enough."

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Then what must I do to prove to you that I will keep your secret and live as your wife and remain by your side until the day I die?"

There was but one thing that she could do to regain his trust. One thing that would make him feel secure. He had blood on his hands and so she would have to have blood on her hands too. So if there ever came a day when she revealed him to be a monster, he could reveal her to be the same.

"There is one thing," he said, walking around her and retrieving the key to the chamber, "Come with me."

Bonnie followed behind him as he left their bedroom. They walked in silence until they reached the east wing.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked, her nerves rising. She was sure that she would be hung up next to the others, the fifth wife, and the fifth victim. She also knew her love for him would not allow her to fight him.

"If you've seen them then you already know that they still live," he answered, "They are the only ones in this town that have ever discovered by secret. I keep them here to protect my secret and I drink their blood so that I don't have to hunt as much and won't cause suspicion."

Bonnie nodded, trembling as they stopped in front of the familiar door.

"I am going to give you two options," he continued, "You can join them and I will promise never to take another wife. Or if you wish to prove your love to me then you will kill them and let my secret die with them. You will stay by my side as promised and you will as my wife help me keep my true nature a secret and never tell a soul what you know."

Bonnie watched as he opened the door and her eyes came upon the other four wives once more. She had never killed before, and these women were innocent. Had this been only a short time ago she would have joined them. Sacrificed herself the same way that she had been willing to do for Elena, with the marriage.

However, she was a different person. Had been a different person since she had walked away from the women the first time. She had had her chance to help them she realized. She had made her choice even before she had received Elijah's ultimatum. She had had a choice and she had chosen him. "I've made my choice," Bonnie said.

Bonnie raised her hand and set the four bodies alight. She could not watch as they began to burn alive. She closed her eyes and even so she could still her screams. She was comforted as Elijah reached out and took her hand.

Elijah knew then, with certainty, that he had met his match. As he listened to the wails and screams of his former brides her took Bonnie's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

The couple watched as the four bodies burned until all that was left was ashes.

**:::**

Elijah stalked behind a young girl as she made her way home. It was late. The skies were dark and air was damp. The sounds he made were deliberate. Just enough to heighten her fear. Just enough to cause her heart to race.

Just as she began to run he grabbed her, and pulled her into a darkened alleyway. His face distorted and his fangs descended as he bit into her neck. He drained her until her heart slowed so much that it had nearly stopped beating and then he snapped her neck.

Elijah heard footsteps just as the girl hit the ground. He scowled, ready to attack, but stopped his face growing softer when it fell upon his wife.

"Have you had your fill?" Bonnie asked him, looking from him to the dead body and then back again.

He nodded as he walked up to her. The blood still stained his lips but still she did not pull away as he leaned down to kiss her own. "Yes," he said, as he pulled back, "I have."

Bonnie waved her hand and girl's dead body caught on fire. "Then let's go home," she said.

Elijah watched as all traces of his sin were burned away, and then he took his wife's hand. "Yes," he said, with a grin, "Let's."

_Wives should have one lord only. Some have reckon'd_

_In Curiosity t' enjoy a second._

_But Scripture says we may not serve two masters,_

_And little keys have opened large disasters._

_**End Notes: So there is my only contribution to Bonlijah week outside of an update to Lettered which will be up either today or tomorrow. I wanted to do more but I really didn't have the time. Even this didn't turn out the way I wanted it. But I love the fairy tale Bluebeard so I hope I did it some justice even though I kind of made the ending the exact opposite of what it had been. I would appreciate any feedback. Thanks again for reading. **_


End file.
